I Need A Little Break From Men
by Ember411
Summary: Hurt from his cheating, Marley goes to New York to let herself go. Sucky summary, better story I promise!
1. Friday Afternoon

**Alright so I have no idea how often I will be uploading this as I just thought of this...ten minutes ago. I know how it is planned out though. So be on the lookout.**

**Inspired by title words said in the _Movin' Out_ episode.**

**Notes: 1: Didn't send her to the hospital, just to save time.**

**2: A majority outfits worn by Marley were found under the pin-board What Would Marley Rose Wear on Pinterest. Link in Bio.**

* * *

_**I Need A Little Break From Men.**_

**(Takes place after Marley learns of Jake's cheating)...**

Marley left the auditorium, still in tears. How could Jake do that? To her? She had loved him and defended him from Unique and Ryder; both who warned her to keep away. Okay so it was more Unique, still though. Marley even declined wearing the seashell bikini during her Gaga performance the other week, just so she could remind him that she was still available and not easy to rid of.

She felt like a raggy doll. An ugly, rag doll.

Marley finished the school day, skipped Glee club though (how could she with HIM there?) and proceeded to go home. It was at home alone, on this Friday afternoon, that she just wanted to cry into her pillow and forget the world.

* * *

Upstairs in her bedroom she entered the room and automatically everything in sight reminded her of Jake. Though he'd never been in her room, not even upstairs in her house, she had pictures of him and her during their dates that she had printed out and hung up in frames around her room.

Marley grabbed a photo and glared at it in her tears. Jake hugging her as he kissed her cheek.

It disgusted her.

She threw it across the room, breaking the glass of the frame.

She took all the frames and tossed them around her room, screaming out her anger of her broken heart as she kept throwing them. She then took the photos and ripped them in half, and those half pictures into smaller halves.

"Screw you Jake Puckerman!" She yelled. "All I ever did was love you and give myself to you—without the sex and this is how you show me love!? You cheat on me with...trash!?" She couldn't care now if she used that word. Trash.

"All I ever did was show you love and this is what you do!?" She threw another picture across her room. "Cheating on me!?"

She ran over to her bed and began throwing the bed sheets off her bed and tossed them all over the room. She ripped apart her pillow, feathers flying over the place.

She continued until there was nothing left...but she still felt the anger. The need to do something.

She screamed. She kicked her foot into the wall over and over again until there was a hole. She made three more, then punched her hand into the wall. It didn't break but it hurt her knuckle. But she still felt angry.

Marley ran into her bathroom and looked into her reflection. Make-up down her face, all over her small fragile face. She felt even more ugly than before.

Frustrated, betrayed and annoyed Marley screamed and punched the mirror with her right knuckle.

It broke, and there was blood on her knuckle and dripping into the sink. Marley cried holding her knuckle.

"Crap," Marley muttered as she took a washcloth and wrapped it around her wrist. It held back the bleeding. She used another wet cloth and wiped up the sink. She opened the cabinet and found some wrap stuff and wrapped her knuckle up. Once she finished she ran to the closet in the hallway and grabbed the broom and the thing used to pick up the stuff.

* * *

Once she cleaned it all up and tossed it away she heard her phone ringing. She ran into her room and picked it up.

Jake.

She answered the phone. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME, JAKE!"

_"Marley I—"_

She hung up on him. When he tried calling for a fifth time as she began to clean up the broken piece of glass in the bedroom she answered, hung up and tossed her phone across the room. It didn't break though but instead landed on the floor next to a shirt. It was a shirt her mentor, Santana Lopez, had given to her as a Christmas gift. It was a beautiful aqua blue sweater.

In an moment she had an idea. Just a small, three day break. Her mom would understand.

She finished cleaning her entire room.

Marley grabbed her large, pink roller luggage suitcase bag from her closet and opened it. She tossed in a few shirts, pants, undergarments, personal products and three movies.

* * *

Once packed she put on her old brown jacket, picked up her suitcase and left from downstairs.

_Dear Mom,_

_I had a terrible day at school. Not even just talking could help, so I'm heading to New York to be with Santana for a few days. I'll be back Monday and see you at school and when I come home we can talk. I promise._

_Here's Santana's phone number if you need to call her for anything. And I still have my phone, but it's going to be off for a while._

_I love you._

_~ Marley._

Marley finished the letter then she proceeded out the door and began heading towards the train station, via bus. She texted Santana.

_Hey I need a place to crash until Monday. Long story but I know you'll understand. I'll be there in a few hours._

_Love Marley._


	2. New York

**Hello reviewers and friends. Just giving a very high ends up there will be no Jarley and no Ryley at the end, but they still remain _friendly_ with one another. So it's more like this recent ship name I heard: Jyderly.**

**Jyderly.**

**Interesting.**

**P.S Although its a 7 hour bus ride from Ohio to NY, I looked it up, in the Glee Universe it apparently takes 3 minutes... so I worked both things out.**

**P.P.S: Also I'm not using the clothes on Pintrest anymore. I recently remembered a site called _Fashion Of Glee_ and they have the clothes of Marley that I like. So i'm using that instead!**

* * *

**2.**

Three hours later, at seven fifteen at night, Marley had arrived in New York. Nobody had contacted her yet; her mom, Santana or friends. Jake called but he didn't count for anything.

It was dark out and the bus had dropped her off in a completely random stop. Though the bus driver said her best move was to take the subway and get off after about seven or eight stops then got off and head up the stairs.

So she did. She went down the steps, nearly falling down with each step as she trembled nervously. Being alone in this huge city terrified her deeply. She was alone, a pretty girl, alone, it was dark outside and she was alone. Maybe it was just from her watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit a lot lately, thanks to Jake having her over and watching the show with him, but she was still terrified of being alone out here.

Marley got down to the subway and felt lost. She was trying to read the map but all the different train lines got confusing and she had no idea which one to travel on and if she had to get on one train, get off at another, then take another. Sure that driver told her how many stops to go; but was in all at once, half and half, or less one way and more one way? Not to mention that she and only a few others were down there and she felt like someone was watching her.

She ended up deciding to ask the ticket person what her best solution was. She walked over to the booth and waited until the man got off the phone to answer her. Once she had gotten her answer and purchased her ticket Marley began heading over to the train and waited for her.

As she walked over to where she decided to wait she passed by a subway bench where a man sat reading his newspaper. The guy was reading his paper but as Marley passed him the man reached over and gave the bottom of her bum a tight squeeze.

Marley screamed and quickly ran away from her spot. In New York for a half hour and she had already been grasped at the butt. What else could happen to the poor, scared Rose?

* * *

Fifteen minutes the train came and picked up the travelers. Marley sat alone in her seat, away from everyone else, as she minded her own business. Everyone ignored her and minded their own business too so it wasn't a huge deal.

She sat there texting Unique. Though she didn't tell Unique she had gone away to New York, she just told her best friend that she needed to be alone for a few days and be away from everyone. Away from society in general. Unique understood and told her that'd she was there if she needed to talk or wanted to release her feelings with shopping.

After a few minutes of texting had only two stops left before getting off and going up the steps to the above world. Marley picked up a magazine but put it back down moments later when the front page reported of a wanted rapist of the loose. She tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for her stop to come but the stop felt like ages and miles away.

Finally her train stop was next. As she neared it Marley stood up from her spot, just so she could get off first and run up the stairs. She held onto a hand-holder thing above her head and waited for the train to stop. Just as the train was coming to a near end stop Marley noticed a rat running by her feet. A huge, giant rat. She'd seen rats before (in cages) but this one was a bit bigger. Marley screamed as the train came to a stop and once the doors opened she ran off the train first and up the stairs.

* * *

Up the stairs she faced the world of darkness filled with bright lights... and pouring rain. Just pouring, pouring, pouring down. In a matter of seconds Marley was drenched from the tip of her head to the end of her toes.

"My lucky day!" She cried as she ran down the street into the first opened store and walked inside. She was hoping she could stay here until the rain ended, hoping it ended soon, and she could walk from there to the apartment loft. She ran inside of the store and quickly began to wipe herself off.

"Little wet outside?" A voice called out.

"Oh it's raining cats and dogs!" Marley said. "Any change it'll stop soon?"

"Your in New York, honey, it'll stop when it chooses to stop." The voice said again. "I'm over here near the bags wall!"

"I'm soaking wet."

"Don't worry I'll have my brother clean it up."

Marley walked over to the bags wall and found a girl standing on the top of a ladder as she placed some bags on the top hook. The girl was in jean pants with a brown flannel jacket and brown boots, her hair was copper brown and held back with a blue scrunchies. As the girl emerged down from the ladder she turned and Marley caught the girl wearing a white crop top.

"Hey you look a little lost, need help?" The girl asked.

"Uh..well I'm looking for my friends apartment, I can't seem to find where where they live." Marley answered. "You live around here?"

"Sometimes when I'm too tired to go home from work I live with my brother upstairs. But I live mainly near Brooklyn." The girl replied. She held her hand out with a grin and said, "My name is Shane Carter, and yours?"

"Marley Rose," Marley shook Shane's hand. "You look an awful like—"

"Kate Mara?" Shane laughed. "I get that a lot but she's a lot prettier. I saw her in this film once and she sang a song called 'Happy' and she was pretty good. So she sings a bit better than me though."

Marley laughed again. "That seems fun. You own this store?"

"Sure do with my brother Brant. He's in the back doing some last minute business calls. I just help out with him but my dream passion is—"

"Broadway?"

"What? No, way too many people do that!" Shane giggled. "Acting. Been doing it since I was a toddler. I performed 'Animal crackers' song in my church when I was three. So what street?"

Marley handed the girl her phone, showing the address typed down. Shane looked at the address and though for a minute.

"Hey this place lives below me. I'm heading home in a few minutes, I'll give a ride." Shane smiled. "Lemma get my brother on the notice."

"Thank you." Marley said.

Shane left for the back of the room. Marley checked her phone again and see a few messages. From Jake. She selected all of them and deleted them without reading them. But nothing from Mom or Santana yet.


End file.
